fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganondorf (Matthew Mercer)
Ganondorf Dragmire, also called Ganon, and his two infamous titles, the Bandit King, and the Shadow Don. Ganondorf was a former civilian of Hyrule, and a major mob boss there. He tried several times to conquer Hyrule, but failed. When Hyrule fell due to its stock trading, Ganondorf took up residence in the Mushroom Kingdom, becoming one of the Elite mafia dons. He came into contact with the demons, who led him to Ness and Lucas, two deranged psychic children who were meant to be a part of Mewtwo's Psychic Army. Ganondorf used them to eradicate the rest of the mob, starting with Mewtwo. However, he quickly realized that the two psychics who served him were almost completely beyond his control, and began to act more cautiously. Teaming up with the "End of Days", he raised an army of demons, and after killing King Dedede, launched a raid on Bowser's castle, but was forced to retreat after Lucas poisoned the Koopa King. He later lead his own army comprised of former mob thugs and his own thugs in the Battle of the Ivory Towers, where he killed Link and Zelda. However, he lost his sanity when he lost control of Ness and Lucas, who tortured him and planted horrifying visions into his mind. Ganondorf decided to let himself die along with the Mushroom Kingdom to escape Ness and Lucas. Shortly before the battle ended, Ganondorf was killed by Kirby, who comandeered control of Ness and Lucas, taking them for himself and bringing the reign of the Elite to an end. History Reign in Hyrule Ganondorf Dragmire was the most dangerous and powerful mob boss in Hyrule, known as the Bandit King. He tried for "thousands of years" to conquer Hyrule, but failed. He was also enemies with Link, a hero in Hyrule, and his lover Zelda, who he himself lusted for. The Shadow Don Eventually, politicians began to rise in Hyrule. These politicians began to use Hyrule's stock marketing to take over the nation. Eventually, the once great nation of Hyrule became degregated and poverished. Hyrule became uninhabitable for its civilians, who took refuge in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda were three of these many people. Ganondorf, seeking to reestabish his power and rebuild Hyrule in the Mushroom Kingdom's place, became one of four mafia dons trying to take over the kingdom. These four became known as the Elite, and Ganondorf, being the last mafia don to begin his reign in the Mushroom Kingdom, was given the title the Shadow Don, due to his method of stealthily hiding and moving from place to place. Due to these methods, some considered him a threat, while others considered him a coward who fled from every battle. He entered a war for power with the other dons, Mewtwo, King Dedede, and Bowser, which remained a stalemate. Meeting the Face of Evil Eventually, during his reign, Ganondorf encountered the Demons, an ancient race that was forgotten long ago. The Demons, wanting revenge against humanity for "abandoning" them, they were looking for a powerful figure to aid them. The Demons admired Ganondorf's power, and led him to Ness and Lucas, two psychic children originally meant to be part of Mewtwo's psychic army. Ganondorf was astounded by their powers, and planned to use them as enforcers while he took over the Mushroom Kingdom. During this time, Ganondorf had them kill for practice, with the Demons aiding him in controlling the butchers. This resulted in the deaths of a young Pokemon named Pikchu and a police cadet in training named Roy of Eluvia. Pleased with their results, Ganondorf sent them to kill Mewtwo, another mafia don of the Elite, to end the stalemate. He went to personally watch the psychic Pokemon's death, but what he saw changed his life forever. The children tore the guts out of Mewtwo, stuffing them into a Pokeball. Ganondorf was horrified, and realized that he had created monsters. Driven slightly insane by what he saw, Ganondorf used them with more caution, and hid them in the Ivory Towers, where he would be able to both hide them and stay safe from them. Continueing His Plans Ganondorf, at some point, recruited Donkey Kong and his younger brother, Diddy Kong, to his cause by promising them their fame and respect back. Ganondorf also forced Captain Falcon to his employment by threatening his transvestite, Pit, with death. He also seduced Zelda into helping him by promising to rebuild Hyrule in the Mushroom Kingdom's place. At some point, he manipulated "End of Days", a man who had lost his sanity in an encounter with the Demons to his cause, by showing him how the ancient race was loyal to him. Ganondorf also made plans to recruit a former savior of the Mushroom Kingdom and a Super Mario Brother, Luigi, due to his good relationship with many people, good or bad, in the kingdom. Ganondorf intended to use the kingdom's corruption against itself, destroying it from the inside and usurping control over it when the time came. Captain Falcon and Pit later radded Luigi out to Ganondorf when he came to Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. Ganondorf send the Kongs to abduct him and bring him to his hideout. Ganondorf put his smooth tongue to the test, telling Luigi that the war was inevitable, but they could help lessen its impact on the kingdom, offering that Luigi "go where he cannot", and he "gets what he cannot". He gave him the Triforce, an magical relic now rendered powerless, ordering him to give it to "End of Days". Luigi was at first leniant, so Ganondorf resorted to threats, stating that unless he joined him, the Mushroom Kingdom would burn like Hyrule did. Realizing that he did not have a choice, Luigi accepted Ganondorf's offer. Assassinating the Penguin The next day, Ganondorf had an unconcious Luigi returned to him, along with two explosive capsules from the "End of Days". Ganondorf later found out about King Dedede's plans to parley that night. Falsely assuming that he was negotiating with Bowser in exchange for protection against the cops, Ganondorf told Luigi about this when he woke up, sending him to the Penguin's turf under Donkey Kong's escort to find out. However, Ganondorf had no intention of learning of Dedede's activities. His true plan was to have the Penguin murdered by Ness and Lucas before he could meet with Bowser, while Zelda would order a raid from the police on his turf to cover their escape. Luigi would be captured in the raid and his brother Mario would lead a raid on the police station to rescue him, therefore destroying a major barrier in Ganondorf's path. Category:There Will Be Brawl Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Murderers